


La disfatta di Floris

by Dian87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Escape, Fantasy, Gen, Journey, Mountains, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dian87/pseuds/Dian87
Summary: È guerra.Il re Emolus ha deciso di tentare la conquista del vicino regno, ma le sue forze sono in netta minoranza e ha perso la valle dei Sogni. Questa perdita causerà la coscrizione di tutti gli uomini in grado di imbracciare le armi, tra cui Arys il cui passato è un mistero. Chi è realmente sua moglie? Come riuscirà un villaggio di montagna a sopravvivere agli effetti della coscrizione?





	1. Capitolo 1

Un ritmico martellare proveniva dall’esterno della caverna buia.

L’umidità s’infiltrava sotto ai vestiti di una donna seduta contro alla parete. Un tremore scosse appena il suo corpo e lei appoggiò la mano sulla testa della bambina che dormiva sulle sue gambe. Abbassò gli occhi su di lei, sui capelli biondi che le nascondevano il viso, e le spostò i capelli.

Uno scricchiolio ruppe il silenzio e la fece voltare di scatto verso l’ingresso.

«Leto, resta qui.» si tese verso il piccolo che aveva raggiunto a gattoni l’apertura, incurante della ghiaia sotto alle ginocchia protette solo da un paio di pantaloni leggeri.

Leto guardò la madre un istante, ma poi riportò l’attenzione verso l’esterno.

«Lo so che vuoi uscire, Leto… ma sono ancora alla nostra ricerca.» sospirò la donna, più per se stessa che per lui. Leto scalciò, infastidito. «Sta’ buono, o sveglierai Aurora.»

Leto mugolò. Si voltò verso di lei e gattonò verso la madre, mettendo le piccole mani sulle sue gambe.

«Che diamine mi è saltato in mente…» mormorò con un sospiro e passandosi la mano sul viso...

***

Il sole splendeva alto nel cielo. Sotto di lui, l’intera piazza del paese era gremita di bambini che si rincorrevano tra le risate. Alcuni si lanciavano un cerchio ed un gruppetto giocava con una palla di stracci.

«Mamma, posso dirti una cosa?» chiese una bambina, portando gli occhi di un azzurro intenso sulla donna che le stava davanti. «Mamma, mamma, mamma, mamma, maaaaammaaa!»

La gonna beige della bimba si sollevò quando corse davanti alla donna e si fermò tra i suoi piedi, puntando i pugni sui fianchi coperti dal corpetto verde. La donna si bloccò di scatto, imprecando a mezza voce, e la mano corse alla schiena del bambino che dormiva appoggiato alla sua spalla. Nonostante la brusca fermata, la bocca del piccolo rimase socchiusa con un rivolo di bava che inzuppava l’abito della madre.

«Aurora! Quante volte ti ho detto che non devi fermarti davanti ai piedi delle persone!» la rimproverò la donna, seria ma con una punta di esasperazione che trapelava dalla voce. «E basta ripetere di continuo la stessa parola.»

«Ma è importante, mamma!» ribatté la piccola, con lo sguardo deciso e sfrontato.

La donna sospirò e sentì una mano appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

«Non iniziare a rimproverarla prima di sentire cosa vuole dire, Thymeria...» cercò di calmarla l’uomo che le stava accanto, appoggiando la mano sulla schiena della moglie.

I due adulti sembravano essere l’uno l’opposto dell’altro: lui alto, con i capelli mori e gli occhi scuri, lei gli arrivava alle spalle, con i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri; lei con un abito a fiori chiaro, sotto al quale indossava una blusa bianca, lui vestito di un farsetto nero dagli spallacci imbottiti neri e verdi e pantaloni neri.

«Solo perché non era in mezzo alle tue gambe, Arys...» sbuffò Thymeria, spostando poi lo sguardo sulla bimba. «Allora, signorinella... cosa succede?»

«La maetra ha detto che tutti devono andare alla piazza dopo la messa della sera.» disse la bimba tutta d’un fiato. «Tutti, tranne i bambini. Dice che il re ha qualcosa d’importante da dire.»

Arys si piegò verso la bimba, dandole un bacio sul capo dorato, e poi si rialzò con lei in braccio.

«Non mancheremo, tesoro.» rispose Arys, stringendo bene le braccia sotto alla bimba. «Cos’hai fatto con la maestra?»

La bimba si fece pensierosa.

«Eh... ho disegnato...» cominciò ad elencare. «ho scrivato...»

«Hai fatto anche l’orto?» chiese la madre, mentre la famigliola riprendeva il cammino nella piazza.

Un gruppetto di bambini corse davanti a loro contendendosi un pallone. Arys e Thymeria furono costretti a fermarsi finché non fossero passati del tutto.

Aurora scosse la testa. «No, la maetra ci ha fatto stare dentro al tempio tuuutto il tempo.»

«E come mai?» il padre indietreggiò un po’ con la testa per vederla nel viso rotondo.

«Perché c’erano quei signori...» commentò spazientita Aurora, appoggiandosi nell’incavo del collo del padre. «Sono tanca, posso dormire?»

Arys lanciò un’occhiata a Thymeria e al piccolo Leto sulla spalla di lei che continuava a russare beato nonostante il trambusto.

«Sì, tesorina.» le rispose, dandole un delicato bacio sulla guancia.

«Mi fai il solletico...» protestò lei, cercando di allontanare con una mano il viso con il pizzetto dell’uomo, ma poi si sistemò più tranquilla e chiuse gli occhi.

I due si scambiarono solo un cenno con il capo prima di raggiungere la propria casa. La struttura a due piani si affacciava al lato sud-occidentale della piazza, con la porta che dava a nord appena accostata e le finestre chiuse.

Thymeria entrò e appoggiò Leto nella culla vicino all’unico tavolo della stanza, nel frattempo Arys portava la bimba dormiente al piano superiore, distendendola con delicatezza sul suo letto. Si attardò un attimo per farle sporgere i piedini con le scarpine di cuoio dal letto e darle un bacio sulla fronte.

Thymeria si avvicinò alla finestra più vicina al caminetto e ne socchiuse gli scuri. La donna riportò lo sguardo sul bimbo che stava dormendo con le braccia verso l’alto e le gambe leggermente divaricate, poi sulla parete accanto alle scale, dove era appoggiata una credenza. Anche da quella posizione riusciva ad intravedere degli oggetti che spuntavano dietro a quel mobile: dall’alto la punta di un arco non incordato assieme alle piume legate sull’asta di alcune frecce, a destra, invece, la punta del fodero di una spada faceva capolino. Si avvicinò alla credenza per chiudere la porta di casa ed infine alzò lo sguardo sul cappello rigido a tesa larga di color nero che Arys appoggiava sempre lì sopra e sorrise amaramente.

Udì i passi soffici sulle scale e portò lo sguardo in quella direzione, intravedendo la sagoma di Arys.

«Si è addormentata.» la informò. «Non saranno usciti, ma deve aver corso tutto il giorno... povera madre Sophia.» terminò con una breve risata, che si spense da sola dopo un istante.

«Cosa pensi vorrà il re, stavolta?» chiese, secca, Thymeria, incrociando le braccia e facendo sparire il sorriso dal volto. «Non gli basta quel che hai già fatto?»

Arys scosse lievemente il capo.

«Se fosse qualcosa riguardante soltanto noi, non avrebbe detto a madre Sophia di voler tutti gli adulti in piazza, non credi?» tentò di rassicurarla. «Sarebbero venuti direttamente qui.» fece una pausa, avvicinandosi a lei e mettendo la mano sulla sua guancia, con un tocco delicato gliela accarezzò. «Temo che le cose stiano volgendo al peggio sul fronte.»

Thymeria scosse la testa, con un sospiro.

«Cosa credi stia succedendo?» chiese Thymeria, appoggiando meglio la guancia sulla mano di lui.

Arys la circondò con l’altro braccio, mentre la mano restava sulla guancia della moglie.

«Avrà visto che l’esercito di re Humberto è più forte di quanto si aspettasse... immagino che ora staranno ripiegando alla valle dei Sogni o presto avremo un nuovo re.» commentò, meditabondo e osservando il bimbo che dormiva nella culla.

«E sarebbe un male?» indagò, seguendo con lo sguardo quello di Arys.

Lo sguardo di Arys divenne subito glaciale e duro.

«Non devi dirlo neanche per scherzo a voce alta e nemmeno in casa, lo sai.» la rimproverò, secco, stringendole contemporaneamente le spalle con forza. «Non basterà essere ciò che sono per proteggerli, se non ti controlli.»

Thymeria abbassò lo sguardo, contrita, ma poi fece un lieve sorriso ironico.

«Come potrebbe un semplice sarto essere così speciale da essere al di sopra delle leggi di re Emolus?» gli chiese, alzando lo sguardo su di lui.

Arys annuì, poi si abbassò a darle un delicato bacio, stringendola più forte a sé. Stava appena appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa quando sentirono bussare alla porta.

Thymeria si sciolse dall’abbraccio e si avvicinò all’uscio, aprendolo con un decisa delicatezza. Davanti a lei comparve una donna che sobbalzò, ma poi le dita di quest’ultima tormentarono la treccia nera con dita nervose.

«Lucia, ti serve qualcosa?» le chiese Thymeria con un sorriso. «Entra pure.»

Lucia si guardò alle spalle, ma poi, titubante, entrò e si guardò bene dal chiudere la porta dietro di sé.

«Volevo... volevo chiedervi... avete sentito anche voi?» chiese Lucia, con tono tremante. «È... è vero?»

«Lucia, calmati...» le sorrise Thymeria. «Cosa dovrebbe essere vero?»

La donna lanciò uno sguardo alle proprie spalle, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

«Sta arrivando la guerra?» scoppiò in singhiozzi, portando le mani al viso.

Arys e Thymeria si lanciarono uno sguardo, ma poi la donna abbracciò delicatamente Lucia.

«Non è detto...» cercò di mentire Thymeria. «il re potrebbe aver vinto e deciso di visitare tutti i suoi possedimenti. Non sarebbe una bella cosa?»

I singhiozzi della donna si fecero più forti e le spalle cominciarono a sussultare.

«Allora è vero... si andrà alla guerra...» si lamentò Lucia. «Come farò... Giacinta non riuscirà mai a lavorare al telaio e i gemelli metteranno tutto a soqquadro senza Artemone a tenerli in riga... e se si ammaleranno? E se i clienti non pagheranno... come faremo?»

Arys raggiunse il caminetto e prese l’esca e l’acciarino, poi si inginocchiò, sistemando per bene il materiale per il fuoco. Thymeria abbassò lo sguardo su Lucia, stringendola un po’ più forte.

«Tranquilla, Lucia, madre Sophia si occuperà di tutti noi.» le sussurrò. «Non avremo nulla di cui preoccuparci con la sua guida.» spostò lo sguardo su Arys, impegnato nell’accendere il fuoco, e poi gettò uno sguardo a Leto che si era girato prono, raggomitolando le gambe. «E non dovrai temere di restare senza cibo... se avrai bisogno di tranquillità sono sicura che madre Sophia sarà lieta di occuparsi dei bambini.»

Lucia continuò a singhiozzare, nascondendosi con il viso contro la spalla di Thymeria.

Arys soffiò sulle fiammelle, alimentando il fuoco con dei piccoli legnetti, e mise una piccola pentola sui ganci direttamente sopra alle fiamme. Lanciò uno sguardo sulle due donne e scosse la testa, trattenendo un sospiro. Allungò la mano sul secchio e versò un po’ del contenuto nel pentolino.

«Tu come farai?» riuscì a singhiozzare Lucia.

«Sono già abituata a stare sola con i bimbi.» la rassicurò. «Arys spesso deve andare via per lavoro, così Aurora va a giocare con le amiche e tengo Leto con me.»

«Ah... sarebbe bello avere i bimbi così piccoli...» sospirò Lucia, togliendosi le lacrime dalle guance con una mano. «e buoni come i tuoi... dove li metti stanno buoni...»

Thymeria riuscì ad evitare di scoppiare in una risata davanti a lei, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, e Arys quasi si soffocò cercando di trattenere il riso, scuotendo piano la testa.

«Farai nascere l’invidia alle fate con queste parole.» sbuffò Thymeria. «La verità è che Aurora è stata lasciata molto libera e ha imparato a gestirsi presto, mentre Leto preferisce restare vicino a me che scoprire i dintorni.»

Arys notò che l’acqua stava bollendo e la versò in una tazza. Raccolse un pizzico di foglie secche e lo unì al liquido, agitandola tra le mani. Si avvicinò a Lucia e gliela porse. La donna alzò lo sguardo sull’uomo, socchiudendo appena la bocca, e poi recuperare la tazza abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo senza riuscire a dire una parola.

«Innocente e Teodolindo sono dei bimbi in gamba, sono sicuro che se darai loro maggiori responsabilità saranno molto più disciplinati.» la rassicurò.

«E che dovrei fargli fare? Hanno solo quattro anni...» sussurrò Lucia.

«Non sono mai troppo giovani per prendere in mano una scopa.» suggerì Thymeria.

«Ma sono dei maschi!»

Lucia ricacciò la tazza ad Arys e si voltò, correndo via senza guardarsi indietro in direzione dell’altro lato della piazza. Solo pochi istanti dopo, sparì dalla vista dei due.

«Proprio quando pensavo che stessi cominciando a capire le tradizioni di Floris, ne fai una delle tue...» sospirò Arys, pulendo il bordo della tazza prima di sorseggiare la tisana.

«Cosa ci sarebbe di sbagliato nei maschi che puliscono casa?» sbuffò Thymeria, scuotendo piano la testa. «Tu lo fai.»

Arys si limitò a sorseggiare la tisana per nascondere una risatina. Thymeria lo guardò di sbieco, chiudendo la porta e scuotendo la testa.

La sera calò velocemente sul paese di Dossacles e Thymeria ed Arys stavano mettendo a letto i bambini.

«Aurora, ti affidiamo Leto.» disse Thymeria, dando un bacio sulla fronte della bimba che si trovava in camera sua con la culla in cui il fratellino dormiva. «Se si dovesse svegliare, accendi una candela: la vedremo e arriveremo subito.»

Aurora abbracciò la madre, stringendola forte.

«Ma è buio... ho paura... tai con me!» la implorò Aurora.

«Lo so, tesoro, ma si renderanno conto se qualcuno manca...» rispose la donna, dolcemente e spingendola sul materasso. «e se qualcuno dovesse portare i bimbi... siamo un piccolo paesino, non una grande città...»

«E come sono le grandi città?» chiese la piccola.

Thymeria baciò la testa dorata della bimba, rimboccandole poi le coperte.

«Te lo racconterò un altro giorno, ora riposa.» la salutò, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la porta. «Torneremo presto.»

Il labbro inferiore della piccola si pronunciò in avanti e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, mentre la disperazione pervadeva il suo viso angelico.

«Torneremo presto, Aurora.» ripeté Thymeria, con il cuore che le si stringeva.

La madre lasciò la porta socchiusa e raggiunse le scale, dove Arys la stava attendendo. Gli prese la mano e, in completo silenzio, si avviarono. Indossarono i mantelli, lanciando un’ultima occhiata al piano superiore, e poi uscirono dalla casa.

«Torneremo davvero presto?» chiese Thymeria.

«Sì, madre Sophia sa che ci sono bimbi troppo piccoli per essere lasciati soli a lungo.» accompagnò la porta con la mano fino a quando non la chiuse del tutto. «Qualunque sia il messaggio, taglierà corto.»

Arys prese la mano della moglie e intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei. Lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra dalla quale Aurora li stava osservando e alzò una mano per salutarla, attirando così anche l’attenzione di Thymeria che si voltò verso la bimba e la madre le sorrise.

«Ricordati la candela.» disse la madre, salutandola a sua volta con la mano.

Il viso di Aurora scomparve nell’oscurità della stanza e la coppia spostò lo sguardo alle altre case.

Dossacles era un piccolo paese di poche centinaia di abitanti costruito in una piccola valle, dove la chiesa di Lucina era l’edificio più importante, ed era costruita accanto all’unico salice piangente della piazza, il cui tronco poteva essere circondato soltanto da molti bambini. La giovane donna lanciò un’occhiata alle sue spalle.

«Staranno bene... Leto si è appena addormentato.» la rassicurò Arys, stringendole la mano. «Guarda, c’è già qualcuno lì.»

Arys allungò l’altra mano per indicarle un capannello davanti all’ingresso della chiesa. Avevano lunghi mantelli scuri con cappucci tirati sulla testa, ma quattro figure spiccavano su tutti loro, in piedi sul gradino più alto che portava al tempio.

L’unica femmina era madre Sophia, che indossava la tunica gialla pallida con un triskele rosso sul petto sotto al mantello giallo anch’esso, e gli occhi saltavano da una persona all’altra, soffermandosi un istante di più sulle madri che sapeva avevano partorito da poco.

Due erano giovani guardie, il cui sguardo annoiato restava fisso in un punto lontano sopra alle teste degli astanti, incrociavano le braccia sui corpetti di cuoio rigido neri su cui avevano lo stemma della famiglia regnante, un gallo nero rivolto verso destra su sfondo blu, e una spada era appesa alla cintura. I capelli di una guardia erano biondi quanto quelli dell’altra erano neri e nonostante il buio e le fiaccole sembravano creare un riflesso rosso dorato nell’iride.

L’ultimo era un vecchio dalle forme molto abbondanti e dalla testa pelata, che indossava un abito rosso intessuto di fili dorati, non era facile capire quale fosse il motivo intrecciato perché in parte era coperto da una lunga casacca su cui era ricamato lo stemma regale, la bocca era deformata in una smorfia di disgusto.

«Sono solo questi?» sbuffò il vecchio, osservando lo sparuto numero di persone davanti a lui.

«Mio signore, molti degli abitanti di Dossacles hanno figli piccoli da dover mettere a letto.» rispose in tono cortese la sacerdotessa. «Vedrà che a breve anche gli altri arriveranno.»

«Io ho dato un’ora precisa.» s’impuntò il vecchio, tenendo le braccia incrociate nelle ampie maniche del suo vestito. «Già vi ho concesso di stare all’aperto... siano maledetti i nove inferi.»

Madre Sophia chinò lievemente il capo, senza aggiungere altro, ma poi portò lo sguardo sulla folla che si stava radunando. Osservò i genitori dei gemelli Mathias e Thomas, dai capelli scuri come i loro figli e gli occhi che sembravano carbone i quali erano molto vicini e sembrava si stessero stringendo la mano, la madre di Nicholas, il cui padre era già partito per il fronte qualche mese prima con l’ultima leva, che teneva le braccia incrociate e il mento sollevato, e i genitori di Aurora, che se ne stavano sul bordo esterno. Ricordava quand’erano arrivati, circa cinque anni prima, e come la bimba, ora, raccontasse avventure riguardanti il padre che andava in giro per il reame a combattere i signori cattivi per ordine del re. Avrebbe dovuto sicuramente parlare con loro due il prima possibile.

«Allora, ci sono tutti, questi villici?»

Madre Sophia osservò la gente che si era riunita.

«Sì, ser Neri.» rispose, quieta.

«Bene, era l’ora...» borbottò l’uomo, gettando uno sguardo di sufficienza sulla popolazione riunita.

L’uomo spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, facendo scivolare la massa di grasso e trattenendo appena una smorfia di dolore. Sfilò le mani dalle ampie maniche e rivelò un rotolo di pergamena che portava il sigillo in ceralacca regale già aperto. Ser Neri si schiarì la voce, cominciando a leggere.

«Re Emolus di Floris, regnante di Floris per volere degli dei, saluta il suo popolo affranto nel momento del bisogno e del pericolo, porgendo il sostegno e il conforto che la madre di tutti, Lucina, può donare attraverso i suoi ministri. Nonostante le nostre armate siano state guidate dal volere di Sol e Aeris, i cani dell’esercito di Alfea sembrano aver attirato su di loro l’attenzione della fine di tutto con chissà quali oscuri riti: si sono scontrati alla Porta degli Dei, ma il buon occhio di Somnis li ha protetti dalle armi dei valenti protettori del regno e ora stanno imperversando nella valle dei Sogni. È con il dolore nel cuore che vi dico che ogni giorno la popolazione subisce saccheggi e viene violata nel suo intimo.» ser Neri fece una pausa di qualche secondo, per osservare le espressioni preoccupate di alcuni dei presenti. Forse quei villici sarebbero stati di qualche utilità al sovrano, visto che la guerra non li aveva ancora raggiunti e avevano vissuto di benefici. «Pertanto, per regio decreto e con la benedizione del sommo chierico di Sol Bartolo Accialini, del sommo chierico di Aeris Niccolò Voltis, del sommo chierico di somnis Bonifazio Pellegrini e della somma madre di Lucina Joanna Donatis, stabiliamo che tutti i maschi tra i quindici e i cinquanta anni in grado di brandire un’arma siano coscritti per proteggere il loro regno e le loro famiglie.» ser Neri trattenne un momento il fiato, mentre gli occhi saltavano delle righe del proclama. «Gli abitanti di Dossacles dovranno presentarsi il trentesimo giorno di froria del corrente anno presso il campo di Fornovus. Chiunque rifiuterà la chiamata e non si presenterà sarà bandito come fuorilegge e, preferendo darsi alla macchia, obbligherà la sua intera famiglia a prenderne il posto entro il decimo giorno di quintile. Per la sicurezza di tutti, sotto agli occhi benevoli degli dei, vi preghiamo di affrettarvi quanto prima. Dato per nostra mano dal forte di Fornovus, il diciassettesimo giorno di flameria, mille e diciassettesimo anno dell’Ordine.»

Un silenzio sbigottito cadde sulle persone che stavano ascoltando il proclama. Gli uomini si guardarono fra di loro mentre con un braccio stringevano le loro donne.

Thymeria lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra della figlia, non notando alcuna candela accesa, e poi lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa ad Arys, vedendo come questi teneva la bocca stretta a formare solo una fessura diritta.

«Come faranno le sole donne ad occuparsi di tutte le mansioni?» chiese un uomo.

Ser Neri fissò infastidito il punto da cui era giunta la voce.

«Non è affar mio.» rispose, facendo un gesto vago con la mano, come se cercasse di scacciare una mosca. Anche il solo fetore della campagna gli stava dando il voltastomaco e sentiva la mancanza degli oli profumati della sua dimora. «Queste sono le parole del nostro amato re, chiunque voglia contestarle, è libero di chiedere udienza al nostro sovrano presso Fornovus.»

Prima ancora che qualcuno riuscisse a porre un’altra domanda dalle prime file, le guardie senza cambiare l’espressione annoiata snudarono un breve tratto delle loro lame. Il movimento e la freddezza attirarono l’attenzione dei dossaclesi e fecero calare nuovamente il silenzio. Tuttavia non un muscolo si mosse sulle facce di marmo incrinate da diverse cicatrici.

«Se non avete altre domande...» disse, con una nota di sarcastica retorica nella voce. «siete liberi di tornare dalla vostra prole addormentata e prepararvi per il viaggio.»

Ser Neri non attese nemmeno un istante prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la foresteria della chiesa, tallonato dalle due guardie.

«Madre Sophia, secondo voi cosa dovremmo fare?» chiese uno degli astanti.

La donna abbassò lo sguardo sull’uomo che aveva parlato. Sapeva che aveva un figlio appena nato e che sua moglie, lì, stretta a lui, aveva avuto complicazioni alla nascita ed era troppo pallida.

«Volete che vi dica di seguire le vostre coscienze e rifiutare di seguire gli ordini del vostro sovrano?» chiese la donna, che suscitò un breve mormorio in tutti i presenti. «No, non posso farlo perché vi ha messo davanti un bel ricatto: o voi o le vostre mogli, madri e figli. Posso dirvi solo due cose. La prima è che abbiate fiducia nelle vostre compagne: sono più forti di quanto pensiate e unite possono superare le maggiori sfide.» portò lo sguardo sulla donna accanto all’uomo che aveva parlato. «Erica, va’ a casa e riposati.» le suggerì in tono gentile. «Porta anche tua madre e mostra a chi ha figli che ora possono andare.» poi osservò uno ad uno tutti i presenti, imprimendosi le loro facce nella mente, fermandosi poi su Arys. «La seconda è che dovete essere uniti voi, non so come funzionino le cose nell’esercito, ma dubito che sarete tutti separati. C’è qualcuno che è già stato al servizio del re?»

Il silenzio si impossessò di nuovo della piazza, ma Arys non proferì parola anche se lo sguardo rimase su madre Sophia.

«Ai miei tempi...» incominciò una voce rauca. «Ai miei tempi, quando c’era ancora il buon re Atrianus...»

Un colpo di tosse interruppe le parole e tutti si voltarono a guardare chiunque stesse parlando. Era il vecchio Marcus, che si reggeva su un bastone nodoso come le sue articolazioni doloranti, il cappuccio del suo mantello era calato sulle spalle, mettendo in risalto la calvizie circondata da una striscia di capelli bianchi tagliati molto corti.

«Dicevo, a quei tempi, tutti gli abitanti di un villaggio combattevano assieme, ma avevano come comandante un sergente dell’esercito regolare.» continuò. «Il mio consiglio è quello di scegliere il migliore tra di voi... non il migliore con la spada o il più forte...» un colpo di tosse lo bloccò. «il migliore con la testa... e lasciarvi guidare da lui, altro che quei pezzenti damerini...»

Anche il vecchio Marcus osservò con attenzione Arys, ma poi spostò lo sguardo spento sugli altri e infine uno d’intesa su madre Sophia.

Nessun altro decise di unire la propria voce a quella degli altri e la gente incominciò ad allontanarsi con un lieve mormorio. Anche Arys e Thymeria volsero i passi verso casa, ma fra di loro non volava una singola parola.

Un “te l’avevo detto”, però, volò silenziosamente fra di loro...


	2. Capitolo 2

Quando Thymeria si sentì scivolare al suolo, si svegliò di soprassalto e per prima cosa controllò che i bambini fossero ancora addormentati sulle sue gambe. Aurora si era girata su un fianco, mentre Leto riposava prono con il viso nascosto contro le gambe di lei e le gambe rannicchiate sotto alla pancia.

«Mi spiace, bambini.» mormorò Thymeria, con lo sguardo mesto. «Non potevamo proprio restare a casa...»

Spostò lo sguardo verso l’esterno, dove una livida luce stava rischiarando i tronchi degli alberi. Sembrava che la notte non li avesse fatti sorprendere né da bestie né da animali e l’umidità della caverna fosse rimasta stabile.

«Prima o poi troveremo papà...» sussurrò, spostando gli occhi verso la parete su cui aveva appoggiato la schiena, dove l’arco, la faretra e il piccolo tascapane che aveva riempito in fretta erano rimasti dalla sera prima.

«Mamma...» mormorò la sottile voce impastata di Aurora.

«Dimmi, tesoro.» sussurrò la donna.

«Non voglio andare da maetra Sophia, oggi.» si lamentò la bimba.

«Non ci andrai, tesoro, ma tra poco dovremo alzarci e rimetterci in cammino.»

«Ho sonno...»

«Dormi, amore, dormi...»

Aurora si voltò dall’altra parte, riprendendo a dormire, e un lieve russare si levò dal fratellino.

Ormai il tempo rimasto per il sonno era agli sgoccioli e avrebbe dovuto pensare a come raggiungere la meta. Non conosceva bene quella zona, sapeva solo che al di là dei monti il regno di Floris cessava di avere ogni potere e iniziava quello di Aritim che aveva già dato ospitalità agli esuli di Dossacles. Il suo obiettivo era diverso: avrebbero camminato sui monti per raggiungere il punto più a sud e da lì sarebbero tornati nel Tergis. Se Arys l’avesse conosciuta bene come pensava e si fosse ricordato del messaggio che aveva fatto recapitare dai ragazzi una nundina e mezza dopo la partenza degli uomini, li avrebbe intercettati lungo la strada.

«Mamma...» mormorò ancora Aurora. «Dovremo camminare ancora tanto?»

Osservò delicatamente la figlia, i cui capelli arruffati le donavano un’aura dorata alla luce del sole che si stava levando.

«Camminare?» rispose la donna. «Non lo so, tesoro... tra poco ci trasformeremo in stambecchi.»

«Cos’è uno tambecco?» gli occhi azzurri erano ancora assonnati, ma la piccola si puntellò su un gomito per guardare la madre.

«Lo vedrai, amore.»

«Non lo voglio vedere, io voglio tornare a casa!» si lamentò la piccola, con gli occhi che si velavano di lacrime ed il labbro inferiore che si pronunciava in avanti.

«Ci torneremo... solo non oggi...» la rassicurò.

Spostò lo sguardo sulla bambola che Aurora teneva stretta a sé con l’altro braccio. Era l’unico gioco che le aveva concesso di prendere e non avrebbe mai dovuto dimenticarla ad ogni trasferimento.

***

«Pensi di portare anche le tue spade?» chiese Thymeria, osservando il marito che stava preparando lo zaino per la partenza.

Arys non rispose, inserendo una camicia marrone chiaro nello zaino con un movimento pacato, leggera a sufficienza per non morire di caldo durante il viaggio e di un colore adatto per non preoccuparsi di eventuali macchie nelle soste.

«Pensi di non dire nulla fino al giorno della partenza?» aggiunse, esasperata. «O fino a quando mi riferiranno della tua morte?»

Arys non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo su di lei. Aveva indossato il farsetto di cuoio nero dalle spalline imbottite e i pantaloni di pelle neri, infilati negli stivali dello stesso colore. Era diventato quasi un’ombra in quella casa.

Leto si avvicinò al padre, che lo prese e lo girò nell’altro verso in modo che gattonasse verso dov'era venuto, e Aurora lo guardava con la mano che stringeva forte della di Thymeria.

«Tornerai preto, babbo?» chiese Aurora.

Nemmeno la bimba ottenne alcuna risposta e Thymeria sbuffò.

«Maledetto il giorno che ti ho conosciuto.» imprecò, chinandosi a prendere Leto che si stava girando di nuovo. «Aurora, vieni... lasciamo stare papà e andiamo al tempio. Ci raggiungerà quando avrà finito, sempre se lo vorrà.»

Aurora lanciò un’occhiata mesta al padre e prese la bambola mentre la madre metteva una fascia appoggiata ad una spalla con due anelli in cui infilava parte della stoffa per tenere stretto il bimbo. Mise Leto nella fascia e prese per mano Aurora, uscendo dalla costruzione e dirigendosi verso la casa di Lucina con un passo ben calcato.

***

Quando Arys sentì chiudersi la porta, si concesse un lieve sospiro.

Era tutto il giorno che ascoltava Thymeria imprecare contro il re e la sua fedeltà in ogni dannato caso, la scelta di andare a vivere in quel posto “così sperduto che il re se ne ricordava solo per i suoi p... i suoi comodi” e la sua decisione di non parlare davanti ai bambini.

Gli faceva male al cuore pensare che probabilmente non avrebbe rivisto i piccoli per molto tempo e che avrebbe perso più di qualcuno in quella battaglia senza senso, ma non poteva concedersi di pensare più di tanto a quanto stava facendo.

Spostò le camicie e i pantaloni in fondo, osservando la bambolina e la pallina che aveva nascosto nel fondo dello zaino e poi spostò lo sguardo alla credenza dietro alla quale si trovavano le armi.

Mise dentro allo zaino un paio di calze pesanti, poi si rialzò, andando alla credenza, facendola scivolare di lato e prendendo la prima delle due spade. Ne osservò il fodero in cuoio, nero come la pece, e l’elsa fine di metallo su cui era stata saldata la striscia di pelle di squalo tinta dello stesso nero del fodero. Non vi erano decorazioni sulla guardia sebbene lo spazio ci fosse e sguainò la lama, mostrando l’unica incisione che si trovava vicino alla punta: _interfector_.

La rinfoderò e poi prese l’altra, sguainandola e controllando che il filo fosse ancora ben tenuto, rivelando che anche questa aveva un’incisione alla stessa altezza della precedente: _monstrorum_.

Rimise nella guaina anche la seconda spada e osservò ciò che ancora doveva mettere nello zaino: il giaciglio, la coperta e il mantello, oltre a qualche razione da viaggio e l’otre vuoto.

Avvolse con cura le spade nel mantello e le infilò nello zaino, il più vicino possibile allo schienale in modo che solo una piccola parte riuscisse a fuoriuscire ma non si capisse bene di cosa si trattasse.

«Non saranno i nemici ad ammazzarmi, se non torno... sarà Thym...» sospirò l’uomo, portando la mano sulla fronte e grattando il ciuffo che scendeva verso destra.

Solo allora si rese conto di non aver preso nulla della moglie.

***

«Io quello lo ammazzo...» mormorò a mezza voce Thymeria, osservando Aurora correre all’altalena, mentre Leto si stava avvicinando a gattoni ai paletti dove si trovavano dei dischi di legno avvolti in stracci. «Giuro che, se non le prende, quello lo ammazzo...»

«Mamma, posso andare sull’altalena?» chiese Aurora, traendola dai suoi pensieri e già in piedi sulla seduta.

«Sì, tesoro.» rispose la donna, sollevando lo sguardo verso di lei e accennandole un sorriso.

La bimba si tenne stretta sulle corde e iniziò ad ondeggiare lateralmente con un sorriso in viso. Thymeria si avvicinò a Leto, che aveva messo le mani su uno dei paletti più alti e stava battendo le mani sulla parte superiore restando in ginocchio.

Spostò lo sguardo nel piccolo parco del paese, ma non c’era anima viva. Sapeva che tutti si stavano preparando alla partenza che sarebbe avvenuta all’inizio della successiva nundina, appena a tre giorni da allora, e non sapevano con esattezza quanti giorni di viaggio avrebbero richiesto.

«Posso disturbarti?» chiese una voce, cogliendola di sorpresa.

Istintivamente Thymeria portò la mano al fianco, ma, non appena si rese conto del gesto, l’abbassò e spostò lo sguardo ad osservare la sacerdotessa di Lucina che le era quasi alle spalle.

«Scusami, non intendevo spaventarti.» aggiunse, portandosi accanto a Thymeria.

«Va tutto bene.» mentì Thymeria, spostando lo sguardo da madre Sophia ai bambini. «Hai finito di preparare i riti per la partenza?»

Sophia sorrise delicatamente. «I riti possono aspettare.» la rassicurò. «Speravo proprio di trovarti sola.»

Aurora avvolse il braccio destro attorno alla corda e sollevò la mano in modo da salutare la maestra e continuò a spingersi alla sua maniera. Leto sollevò lo sguardo alla madre con un sorriso a otto denti e guardò con desiderio un altro paletto. Si buttò con le braccia in avanti e cominciò ad incamminarsi gattoni.

«C’è qualche problema con le ultime tuniche che ho fatto?» chiese, seguendo con lo sguardo il bambino.

«No, sono perfette...» la rassicurò. «Riguarda te, Arys e alcune domande che volevo porvi da tanto tempo...» posò la mano su quella di Thymeria, costringendo la donna a guardarla. «non ho mai dimenticato come siete arrivati, cinque anni fa, ma finora non vi ho mai chiesto nulla...» fece una pausa, scrutandola negli occhi. «sai bene che non è comune che una donna in dolce attesa si trasferisca in una nuova città, tanto più se viene da... fuori.» calcò particolarmente quell'ultima parola ed un brivido percorse la schiena di Thymeria. «Ora ho bisogno di sapere perché siete venuti qui.»

Thymeria mantenne lo sguardo serio su madre Sophia. Ricordava bene l’arrivo in pieno inverno, sul carretto trainato da un vecchio mulo in cui si trovavano i loro averi e con la pancia che iniziava a vedersi attraverso gli abiti pesanti, gli sguardi curiosi degli abitanti ed i mormorii che li avevano accolti.

«Per far crescere la nostra famiglia in un luogo pacifico.» rispose semplicemente la donna.

«E la tua terra era così inospitale da farti partire in pieno inverno e tale da portarvi a non far avvicinare nessuno alle vostre cose?»

Lo sguardo di Thymeria si velò un istante di nostalgia, subito rimpiazzato dalla tranquillità. «Durante il viaggio abbiamo avuto modo di scoprire come fosse meglio che le nostre cose restassero per noi.» fece una pausa, controllando che i bimbi non si fossero uccisi nel frattempo e vide che Aurora era scesa dall’altalena e stava tenendo Leto per le manine, tirandolo per le braccia per fargli fare qualche passo, e poi si buttò anche lei carponi per mostrargli come si gattonava più velocemente. La bimba ogni tanto si fermava per vedere se il fratellino la stesse seguendo. «Per quanto riguarda l’arrivo in inverno, la strada dal Tergis è stata più lunga del previsto, pensavamo di arrivare nel periodo del raccolto.»

«Mi è capitato di notare anche un’altra cosa in questi anni. Come ho detto, non ho mai voluto indagare troppo nei vostri affari ma questo è un periodo particolare, ho notato che spesso ricevevate messaggi mentre si spargeva la voce di problemi nel regno e che questi si placavano quando Arys tornava a casa...» insinuò la donna.

Thymeria sospirò, scuotendo la testa mentre i bimbi inciampavano l’uno nei piedi dell’altro e cadevano.

«Non dirlo a me...» rispose Thymeria. «ero sempre in pensiero quando Arys doveva partire, purtroppo i clienti hanno problemi sempre nei momenti peggiori. Uno si strappa l’abito prima della festa di Calidona, l’altra macchia l’abito nuziale perché ha voluto mostrarlo alle sue amiche e qualcuno deve andare assolutamente a sistemarlo...» il tono della donna cominciò ad infervorarsi. «e ovviamente qualcuno deve andare a sistemare il macello combinato... come se anche noi sarti non avessimo una famiglia... ma no, sempre al servizio del prossimo, sempre in viaggio per rimediare i loro disastri.» fece una pausa, spostando uno sguardo di fuoco su madre Sophia. «Non ti pare?»

La sacerdotessa fu investita dalle parole di Thymeria. In effetti, la maggior parte dei messaggi era arrivata in concomitanza ad eventi importanti ed il tono infervorato di Thymeria concedeva poco spazio a sospetti di altra natura. Quante volte aveva visto anche in quel piccolo paese i problemi accalcarsi in certe occasioni?

«Hai ragione... scusami di averti importunata con questi sospetti...» Madre Sophia abbassò il capo. «È che sono così preoccupata per i nostri uomini che speravo di trovare una guida per loro in mezzo a loro, oltre a quella degli otto dei.»

Leto fece una risata gorgogliante e tutte e due le donne osservarono i bambini. Aurora era distesa a schiena a terra e aveva preso il fratello sulle gambe, in quel momento stava cercando di sollevarlo tenendolo per le braccia in modo che non rotolasse altrove, ma il piccolo aveva occhi solo che per lei.

«Potrò contare su di te finché non torneranno?» chiese madre Sophia.

«Se ti fidi di una straniera...»


End file.
